Starfire's daughter
by americanstar7476
Summary: Moving into Wayne Manor is scary, mostly when the son of Batman doesn't exactly like you per say. Follow Mar'i Grayson, Lian Harper, Damian Wayne, Iris West, and Zachary Zatara., and a bunch of other in the New Teen Titans. I really suck at summarys :/ Please enjoy if you decide to read :D
1. Chapter 1

**I've been gone for a while, and I deleted the other story because I just didn't like the way it was laid out per say. I hope you enjoy my new one, and yes it will still be demonfire!;3**

**Moving to the manor**

Mar'i, honestly never wanted to move in with her grandfather. He wasn't the problem though. The only problem was his son Damian Wayne. For some reason no matter, how hard the Tameranian girl tried he always found something wrong with what she did. It really perplexed her.

Her dad, Nightwing, noticed the look on his teenage daughters face. Tameranians were always so easy to read, plus he had practice before reading their emotions. "Hey, starshine are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Can't wait to move in." She said faking her happiness, her dad always tried his hardest to protect her. In fact he was a bit too overprotective.

"Look, Mar'i, we're moving in because Gotham might be a safer place for you. I know that sounds ridiculous, but its true Bludhaven is Gotham's ugly sister."

She nodded, to be honest she wouldn't miss Bludhaven, none of her friends lived there. Lian lived in Star city, Zachary traveled around with his mom, Irey and Jai lived in Star City too. Superboy, who she kind of got along with, lived in Metropolis, so no friends in Bludhaven.

Now Damian was a different story, he was the same age as her. But he acted like an adult. Even when they were ten, the first time they had met each other, things went badly. He was claiming he was an assassin, she was claiming she was an alien princess. They both didn't believe each other, ending with the destruction of the left wing of the Manor.

On second thought, maybe they didn't have to move in, but it was too late they had already pulled into the immense driveway. Peculiar, today was the first time she noticed how big and elegant the mansion was. Maybe since she had been living in a run-down apartment, before she had been used to the luxuries of the Tameranian castle. After her mom disappeared she had no choice, but to stay solely tied to Earth.

Her dad smiled, a smile so handsome that it could brighten anyone's day," Bet I can beat you to the door!" Mar'i laughed," No way, have you forgotten I can fly!" They both rushed out of the car forgetting the suitcases, Dick ran as fast as he could, and Mar'i, well she just floated over to the manor already ahead.

"I beat you Daddy! Take that!"

"No you cheated! Flying doesn't count Mar'i Grayson."

They both laughed, as Dick knocked the door. As always the British butler opened the door, he always looked so elegant that it wasn't even possible. "Good afternoon, Master Dick. Good afternoon, Princess Mar'i." Mar'i giggled and hugged the butler," Good afternoon Alfie." He groaned slightly, sometimes she just couldn't control her strength," Oops, sorry."

Dick smiled," Don't worry Alfie, I'll go get the suitcases. Mar'i go greet Bruce, and Damian."

Alfred nodded, and motioned Mar'i to follow him," Right this way, please." She nodded while smiling. Something about the Grayson was they always had this smile that could bright up any day, and since it was Gotham where every day was dark and scary it was a pretty good gift to have.

As they entered the living room, she saw Stephanie and Tim just talking and having fun. Stephanie was the first to notice the teenage girl," Mar'i, your highness, we've been waiting for you!"

Mar'i laughed and ran towards the blonde bat-girl hugging her," Hey Steph!" Tim stood up grabbing the raven-haired teen and lifting her up like a rag-doll," What's up my little alien?" Mar'i rolled her eyes in a playful manner," Not much, douche." He threw in the air, where she floated for a while. "Where's Gramps?"

Tim pointed toward Damian's room, oh great that demon's room. She sat down on the old-fashioned velvet couch, who would dare go into that guys room imagine what's inside. Probably dead humans and knives. She looked down at her boots," I'll just wait for him to come out." Tim smirked," Looks like someone has a wittle crush on that little demon-kid!"

Dick, who had just entered the room, dropped his suitcases in shock," Mar'i, h-how could you like him! No I forbid you from even looking at him!"

Tim was trying not to laugh, oh what had he done. Now Mar'i had some pay-back to get on her adopted uncle. She glared at him, her eyes turning fully green like her mother's eyes. Her hands creating a purple starbolt.

Stephanie ,noticing what was happening,sighed," No, Dick she doesn't like him. Mar'i's a good kid; she wouldn't like a kid like that. Unless she found a way to change him, which probably won't occur."

Dick sighed in relief and grabbed the suitcases again," Ok, Tim take me to the rooms we'll be staying in." Tim stood up and left with Dick, looking for the rooms in the huge mansion. Mar'i was positive they would get lost in it.

Stephanie smiled," Look, Damian can be nice. Just try to open up to him, and maybe he'll open up to you." Mar'i blushed, she was flustered," Who says I want to be friends with that d- I mean with Damian?"

Luckily, Bruce and Damian came out of the room. Who knows which way that conversation would've gone?

Bruce looked at the somewhat tan-ish girl. Her hair had grown now to around her waist. It was still as dark as ever, and her green eyes as cheerful as always. The only difference was she was now a bit more developed. Now Damian couldn't call her flat-chested or a stick.

Damian walked by not really even greeting the girl, only thing that came out was his ever so famous," Tt." She sighed and went up to Bruce, she hugged him softly, not wanting to break any of Batman's bones," Hey gramps!" He nodded, his blue eyes, cold as steel and his expression the same: serious," Your making me feel old." Though his words let her know he was happy.

She laughed and went to sit down back at her seat. She hesitated though; Damian was sitting next to where she was sitting with a hood over his face. She smiled politely at him, which earned her a scowl, of course. He moved as far away from her as possible, like a kid running away from a bully.

"I don't have cooties, ya' know."

"Tt, not funny." He said as dryly as possible.

Maybe she should take Stephanie's advice. Open up to him, ok here goes nothing , she thought to herself.

"Can we be friends?"

"Tt, no. I don't plan on opening to an extraterrestrial if that is what you are hoping. Go back to talking to your archer friend, and that non-intellectual speedster." He said that so coldly, she genuinely shivered.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" She mumbled, earning a shrug from the blonde Stephanie.

Damian just sat there, his eyes as cold as steel. Like father like son they say. His black, dark hair barely visible because of his hoodie, and his skin well it was white. After all he was a son of Batman.

Mar'i stood up already feeling out of place. She was going to go look around the manor. As she walked, she accidently tripped on a huge dog. Confused her eyes widened, dogs usually ended up hating her for some reason. Damian turned around and smirked slyly," Watch out for Titus. I believe he doesn't enjoy cats." Mar'i glared at him," I'm a cat?" He nodded," Do you not know anything about your race, Grayson?"

"So you looked up information on Tameranians?"

He smirked and jumped over the couch using his assassin skills," Yes, always be prepared. Your race originally came from a species of felines."

"I'm half human, you asshat."

"Does not matter, you are still half alien. Also, I believe in my instinct, and my-"

She cut him off pretending to be bored, when in all truth she was just offended," Your little assassin instincts tell you not to trust the big bad alien. Btw good luck with finding me 'guilty'"

She then smirked having an idea. She grabbed both his wrist, and pulled his face toward her kissing him right on the cheek," Bye-bye Damy." She turned around and flipped her hair, while swinging her hips from side to side. Wow, she felt like a slut.

Once she was far away from him, she started blushing furiously; finally realizing Stephanie was there all along. Damian was also blushing furiously, only difference was, he had to go train to get that kiss out of his system.

One thing made Mar'i nervous though. That was the huge lecture Lian was going to give her. Lian absolutely hated the 'twerp' as she would call him. And now she was sure Lian would so kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! :D **

Chapter 2: Blackfire

It had been a sucky week for our young Tameranian, it had started off with a new school, in the same eight grade homeroom as the son of the bat. Did it end there? No way, after that Lian came over and broke her Tameranian perfume, which had taken so much work to sneak behind her father's back; Dick hated Tameranian perfume; nevertheless, it reminded him of his ex. After that, on Wednesday, Irey dared her to play a prank on Mr. Freeze which ended with Robin getting frozen from head to toe. Yet, on Thursday was when the real situation started; Chris Kent 'accidently' burned off a lock of her hair, while destroying her dancing outfit.

Luckily, it was the glorious weekend as her mother would have put it.

Nothing could destroy this wonderful weekend. Sighing she laid back on the top of a tower, she stared at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night; the stars blinked and flashed as the sky darkened all around, leaving the shining moon to cascade it's reflection of the sun's rays. A purple light shined across the fluorescent full moon, if werewolves existed she was sure they'd transform right around now.

The purple light looked like a spaceship, or worse a person. She gasped and face palmed, as the light hurtled in impossible speed toward the tall, metal building she had been leaning on. As the light came closer, her hands produced purple neon lights that matched the color of her uniform.

Her eyes turned a sickly green; a growl escaped the raven-haired girl's throat. "Blackfire, what do you want?" She howled as her Aunt landed gracefully on the roof.

As always Blackfire was wearing some overly seductive Tameranian outfit. The tall woman's hair was pulled back by a silver Tameranian hair-piece. She wore a black suit that outlined every single curve of hers. If the suit was any smaller, you would see all of her chest. The thigh-high boots she wore obviously had weapons hidden in them. Her green eyes stared amusingly at her young niece and a sadistic smirk stealthily sneaked up on her black lips," Don't you miss me, my dear?" She cooed.

Nightstar hissed like an angry cat," Of course I did!" Sarcasm and bitterness dripping of each word.

Blackfire walked forward while staring intently at her niece," Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

Nightstar became taut like a hard-coiled wire suddenly; curiosity sparkled in both her eyes and voice," About what?"

Blackfire smiled, knowing she had gotten what she wanted," News about your Mommy and Uncle!"

Nightstar stared at her blankly, could that be true? "Are you serious? Or, are you just playing around with people like you always do?"

Blackfire gasped melodramatically," Please, I would never play around with something as intense as my sweet, adorable little siblings."

Ignoring her, Nightstar rose into the air; she was already starting to distrust her aunt," If you're lying, you **will** regret it my beloved aunt. If you're telling the truth, I'll help you with those intergalactic guards that seem to be coming after you."

Blackfire smirked; she as well rose into the air. Both Tameranians went their separate ways, yet this wasn't the end to their little reunion.

Carefully, she snuck into the Bat-cave. At first she thought she was screwed when she heard light breaths, and some moaning.

That feeling went away when she saw her dad making out with Barbara Gordon. One thought went through her head," Awkward."

Both of the well-built adults gasped, both wide eyed, and stared at the thirteen year old girl.

Barbara was the first to break the silence. She was as red as a tomato; no she was as red as her hair. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, her green eyes shown with embarrassment. Mar'i swore that her freckles had disappeared behind that incredibly red blush. "Welcome home?"

Mar'i nodded slightly," Its fine, and I should totally go. Just give me a second to change then you can get back to" She looked at her feet awkwardly before continuing," that."

Dick's face was even redder," It's not what you think. Wait, how do you know about the S-word?" Enragement followed his last sentence. He squeezed Barbara, who had her legs awkwardly around him.

Mar'i smirked, perfect time to get Tim back," Tim was watching these videos, plus I'm thirteen I know about S-E-X." She smiled innocently and went to change.

When she went up, all she heard were two voices; Damian and Lian. She shook her head and hurried up the stairs. To add onto her bewilderment, Irey and Zachary were also there. Lian turned to look at the now human-looking hybrid," There you are!" Mar'i smiled nervously, why weren't they killing each other yet?" Hi?"

Irey looked at her desperately, her friendly blue eyes now looked annoyed and irritated. Not to mention, her short spiky hair was now a big red rat's nest. Even her skin looked pale like a vampire's. Zachary, on the other hand, looked calm as he studied a spell book. His blue eyes shined with different emotions as he read the small leather book. His dark hair was hidden by a magician's hat, like always.

And at the center of the hurricane stood two assassin descendants, both of them looked furious. Lian's red hair somehow looked even redder; except for her black roots. Her green eyes stared at Damian with the **need** to strangle him. Then there was Damian, he had already gotten into a fighting stance, his entire face was covered with a hoodie. Only part of his face you could see was his piercing blue eyes.

"You are so wrong brat!"

"I would not say such an atrocity to a man who could defeat you with a flick of his finger."

"Are you trying to make me kick your a-"

Mar'i jumped in between them; she was an angel in between two demons," Whoa, language! Ok, let's calm down and take a seat like civilized people."

Damian was about to retort, but stopped once he saw the pleading look on her angelic face. "Tt, fine."

They all sat down around Bruce's elegant living room. Bruce's living room was a mix of modern things, things from the 70s, and antiques. There was a grand velvet couch that gleamed in the center of the gigantic space, then a few feet from that was a velvet recliner that had some legwarmers laid over the top; probably Babs. Across, from the velvet recliner stood a smaller velvet couch, to it's side was a small golden table that stood in the darkness only a Bat's living room would have. The window was covered by a velvet and gold curtain, mostly so the paparazzi wouldn't see what they were doing, but partly so the family's secret wouldn't be revealed. The television, where the history channel was on, was a gigantic plasma, it was on a velvet, wooden table that glimmered like the scales on a fishes back, even though there was no sun.

Mar'i sat on the recliner with her feet propped up, she had taken off her red converse and was now only wearing purple socks, "Ok, so who wants to fill me in?" Mar'i smiled slightly at her friends, trying to hide the nervousness from the two events that had just occurred.

Irey yawned, while speaking softly, she was definitely acting out of character, " I'm **so** hungry! Ok, I'll tell you, Lian wants to recreate the Teen Titans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Thank you ; 3 please enjoy :3!**

**Chapter 3 ; Impulses**

After bringing Irey a tray of food, the raven-haired girl sat down, she stared intently at her fiery friend," So, the Teen Titans?" Lian nodded, a determination burned in her eyes, last time that happened was when she had to defeat her mother, the assassin Cheshire. Which did end well, but wasn't the best emotional thing to occur to Lian.

"What do you think?" Her words rang with confidence, there was no way Mar'i could resist the offer.

Yet, Mar'i worked on impulse not logic and reason, she stood up with honor like a lion about to fight for his pride, and shock her head," No, it would be going against your dad's wishes. He already lost you once."

Lian glared at the empty air in front of her, that memory was never a good one. She hated remembering that she owed her life to that brat's mom, and, even worse, to her own selfish took a deep breath, she wasn't Mar'i, she wasn't going to let herself punch her best friend," I don't quite remember what you're talking about, my dad never lost me." She wasn't going to recite her past, not now at least.

Mar'i stared at her friend in angry confusion; did she not notice all she wanted to do was prevent a tragedy? "I'm guessing you've turned delusional, I agree with Damian. This idea is a phase that we will all get over, all it will do is bring each of us trouble."Damian nodded, even though he didn't show it his reasons were the same; to protect his friends, even if they didn't consider him to be their friend. Lian, in return, glared at them both, they were both creatures of impulse. They would never understand anyway.

The fiery red-headed archer turned to the other two, who seemed very interested in their current activities suddenly. "What do you think?"

Irey laughed, no matter how awkward the situation was she was always childish, airheaded, and spontaneous," Of course I agree! This will be so much fun, imagine us on all the newspapers!"

Zachary stood up and shook Lian's gloved hand, like a business man who had just grabbed the right fool to trick," Yeah, I'll join. Consider me your partner in crime." Irey pounced like a cat on him," You mean partner in stopping crime, LOL."

Before fixing his hat and pushing the giggling speedster off, Zachary turned to Lian with a curious look on his slender face, he sometimes looked too perfect to be a boy, or a human," I have one question though, what did Mar'i mean by you were already lost once?"

Lian clenched her jaw, she didn't like talking about this subject, in fact, she always used a clever way to dodge it," You know what I'm wondering, why Damian choose his dad over his mom?"

Damian glared at her this wasn't his favorite subject either," Tt, I believe the question was dedicated to you, so please keep it on you." Every word was dipped in a jar of acid.

Zachary nodded; his eyes reflected Damian's words. Sighing, Lian took a seat," I died, and was brought back. Happy?" Irey ran towards her friend in a literal second and hugged her tightly like a mother who would never let go. Mar'i , on the other hand, clenched her hand until it bled. This was the main reason they were such good friends; they both sympathized with each other's scars. Mar'i had never died, but she had been around the subject of death for too long. That was mainly why her father and Bruce had brought her to Earth. After all her people were the warrior race that came from a group of space cats.

Lian stood up angrily, she gared at everyone. She stood up and stood at the beginning of the grand stair case, that wasn't the end of her fury though, she stopped and erupted like a red-headed volcano," Brat, and Mar'i, if you change your minds you know where to contact me. If you do contact me it better be worth my time, you brats!" A small smirk formed on her face before finally descending the stairs.

...

After everyone had left, Mar'i sat on her bed looking at her purple toenails. If she hadn't said that maybe everything might of ended differently that day. Yet, that all reminded her of what her mother had once said," Never let your emotions go, after all our people are driven by emotion!" She could imagine her kind face right around now, along with her beautiful red hair , right now she would've been comforting her, her fully green eyes shining with emotion. Her face, just brought so much happiness to Mar'i's heart.

Then a rogue thought went through her mind, so random that she blurted it out, " I wonder how Damian's doing?" Her green eyes widened as a blush spread across her face, why did that just go through her mind? Shouldn't she be worrying about Lian?

Angry with her self, she made a growling sound in her throat and punched the door. "Wow, I did not think that through." She said as the door collapsed in pieces. Damian, who had his math book in one hand, and an advanced calculus book in the other, stared at the door," Alien, what provoked you ?" She hissed like a cat at him," It's all your stupid fault!" Damian looked at her as if he was calculating what she might do next. To be honest, the way his cold blue eyes noticed every little detail was scary enough to send shivers down Mar'i's spine.

He rolled his eyes and walked on to his room ignoring her. "Hey! Don't ignore me you creeper!" Damian walked down the corner, out of her eye sight, and slammed his door so loud that she was sure even Titus heard it outside. Glaring at the place that he had disappeared to, she started fixing the wooden door that had been there since the house was first built. "Great," She complained to herself," now, I won't be able to curl my hair for tomorr-" Damian smirked and sat next to her while eating an orange," Or do your so very precious homework, correct?"

"Weren't you doing your homework just a second ago?" Mar'i raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed sarcastic male. He continued eating his orange," That was merely me enjoying myself. Homework is trivial since it is far to easy for me, but now that you are being troubled I decided to enjoy the scene."

She growled while mimicking his tone as she placed a piece of the door next to the other like a puzzle," I decided to enjoy the scene. Blah Blah, why do you love seeing me in pain?" He smirked and looked at her, in his eyes shone a loneliness she had never seen before," It is the fact, that you annoy me that I like seeing you dissplased."

She smiled compassionately," You know the eyes are the windows to the heart. Damian, are you, by any means, lonely?" He hesitated before regaining his composure; smirking confidently, he replied," I hope you understand that I am not the type of person to have a relationship, either way you are just not my type." Mar'i shock her head, and blushed, he was trying to avoid the question. Then, after as moment she realized what he had just said screaming, she tried to punch him. "You pervert! I didn't mean it like that! I-I uh, just leave!" For the first time he followed her orders and stood up showing no emotion just like a robot. Just like the type of person he is and always has been, an emotionless asshole.

...

"Mistress Mar'i wake up!" Alfred knocked on the now fixed door. Mar'i groaned and sat up, her feet hanging lazily off of the side," Do I have to go?" Alfred nodded," I believe your father wants you too." Dick angrily screamed from outside the door," Now! 1,2,-" Mar'i was out the door wearing a fake smile," Good morning! I love the world so much!" She twirled around and ran into the bathroom.

Mar'i came out an hour later. Her hair was curled instead of the rat's nest from this morning. Her uniform was put on correctly, the white button down shirt was perfectly tucked into her black skirt, which was only an inch above her knee. Her jacket was over her white shoulder and her messenger bag was at her side. She went down stairs, her shiny black shoes clicking on the wooden floor. Dick looked at her and shock his head," Do you have a crush or something?"

Mar'i laughed and shock her head," Of course not! I'm not a skanky whore." Dick sighed and handed her one of Alfred's dry waffles," Here have mine too." Mar'i smiled, more food for her. Damian stared at her like she was some type of lab experiment gone wrong. She glared at him, her mouth dripping with syrup," X'hal, What?" He glared at her, he never was friendly in the mornings.

Bruce stared at both at them and cleared his throat," Any news at school?" Mar'i shook her head, and Damian just glared at his food as if telling it to go die in a hole. Mar'i laughed a bit at Damian's expression.

...

Once Alfred drove them to school, they went their separate ways, Damian to his corner of loneliness and Mar'i, to Olivia Queen, daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. Why she went here and not to some school in Star City was unknown to Mar'i, yet she didn't question it. Olivia always took after her father, which made her a bit rebellious. Now, Mar'i's only problem was, where to go in this gigantic school.

This school was another castle, kind of had a resemblance to the Wayne Manor only difference this castle was filled with idiots who love drama and following one person around. Olivia was officially that person from the moment she came in through the door with her perfect blonde hair and perfect curves. Every boy was obsessed with Olivia, and some were obsessed with Mar'i. She was second best apparently.

The school was gigantic, it had five main buildings. Each building was connected by hallways made for royalty. Everything in that school was made for royalty, reason it was a considered a rich person school. Everything was carved out by angels. The classrooms contained the best electronics, all of course sponsored by Wayne Enterprises. This school was the best in all of Gotham and Bludhaven, which was why Mar'i was officially lost. Why did Bruce have to make everything so big and spectacular?

After walking around campus for a bit completely confused, she saw the pretty blonde girl flirting with five guys at the same time. Olivia waved her to come over," Mar'i! Come meet my friends!" She giggled cutely like a little girl on Christmas morning. Mar'i walked over there annoyed, all of them were obviously pigs.

When the Princess came near they all instantly started checking her out. One even whistled, Mar'i hissed and glared at him," Your a brainless perverted pig." He smirked," Hey, anything for you babe." Winking, he burst out laughing. Mar'i glared at him and folded her arms," Let's go to class, now!" Olivia whined, she honestly sounded like a little puppy," Come on! Just for a little longer." Mar'i shock her head," No, the bell is going to ring. Let's go!" The five perverts glared at the green eyed girl and looked back at the blue eyed girl, one spoke up and grabbed Olivia," For a little longer, don't be boring." Mar'i growled, she wasn't going to get expelled," I'm leaving, see you in class."

Olivia glared at the guy in a sudden change of attitude and ran after her friend," Sorry. I was just seeing if they would actually try to rape someone." Mar'i smiled," Your a good actress aren't you?" Olivia smirked in arrogance," Obviously, now I heard about the Teen Titans and I just want to say that I want to join." Mar'i looked at her blonde friend in surprise," How did you learn about it?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow," Lian's my niece in a way, and I just thought that I'll be opening the Titans East, is that ok with you? Yes, ok bye!" Olivia ran away and jumped the schools fence. Mar'i shook her head in confusion," Titans East? Lian's actually serious about this."

"Maybe I should give this a try."


End file.
